


Acupuncture

by clarias



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by <a href="http://mione1.tumblr.com/">mione1</a> </p>
<p>Asami taking Korra to an acupuncture session. She has to heal physically, but she has to heal mentally and emotionally as well. The first steps to facing her fears and nightmares.</p>
<p>(written pre- book 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acupuncture

Zaheer’s grinning face looms over her, the smell of fire and dust fills her nostrils.

“The world doesn’t need you any more, Korra.”

She closes her eyes, and tries to let the memory over her, move through her. It’s all about flow, about opening up pathways for the energy to move through.

It’s over; she beat him. She beat all of them.

“Just one more,” the acupuncturist says. “You’re doing well.”

It’s always easier at the end of the session. The memories bubble up but she can swat them away, let the relaxation do its work and tell herself that it’s over, that she’s ok.

She imagines a breeze blowing away the image of his face away, like he’s nothing more than smoke. His words are lost in the wind, he’s gone. She breathes easily.

“How do you feel?” Asami asks when she comes in with the wheelchair to pick her up.

“Better,” she says, somewhat honestly, as she’s helped into the chair.

“You’re looking better,” Asami says, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. “Less… grey.”

“Flatterer,” she laughs, and covers Asami’s hand with her own.

Asami bends down to plant a soft kiss on the crown of her head. “You know what I mean. Let’s go home.”


End file.
